bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The creation of Jigoku no shison
The Dragon of Heaven descends to earth " Man I should honestly create my own team, who knows it might have benefits." [[Kage Flame]] wondering out loud. " Huh, excuse me, were you talking about creating a team, could I please join in. My name is [[Tenryu]]." He stated out loud. " Well, well my first member has been chosen, so let's see your skills." ''' ''' The Test Begins "Well then you can go first Tenryu" Kage calmly announcing " All right then '''Ten no hiryu, Takiritsu muchi'''." Many extremely fast flame whips homed against Kage Flame. " Interesting but that won't hit me" and he flash stepped straight behind Tenryu," well is there anything else." " Cool you are strong then," Tenryu flash stepped up to the sky, " '''Akai Jutan'''" Then a purple disk appeared beneath him." "So that disk lets you fly all over the place, well then '''bakudo no 61 rikujoukourou." '''Then suddenly six rods of light trapped Tenryu and Kage was standing still in disappointment. Then Tenryu chanted '''Kaen ningyo''' and he turned into flames and reappeared behind Kage. " Well how was that, I tricked you right." Tenryu said proudly " That is enough I will let you into my squad, you are strong and you indeed have a remarkable amount of spiritual pressure, easily being equal to a captains. Now let me show you my spiritual pressure." A huge amount of flames appeared around him burning everything around him." " Wow that is amazing my spiritual pressure is nothing compared to that." Tenryu remarked " Now then, that is done we should get moving the test is over. The Stormy cloud's wrath A few weeks after Tenryu got invited to join the Jigoku no Shison, Kage Flame and Tenryu were walking around looking for more recruits. "Hey Kage could we please stop this, nobody here is strong enough to join us let's go home already." Tenryu moaning as him and Kage were walking. " Tenryu if you wish to go home you can, but I can sense an angry spiritual pressure near by, if you wish to miss a good fight then you can." Kage replied casually " Hey you're right Kage I'll wait for a little while until I can meet this guy." Just then a [[Kumo Hibari|figure]] appeared out of the trees. " Hey you, I want to fight, let me fight you, my name is Kumo Hibari." " Ok then I'll fight you Kumo Hibari, let's go '''Ten no Hiryu'''." " Fine I am ready." and Kumo took out a pair of tonfas. " Well,well he may be an interesting adversary indeed." Kage commented " Let's go" Kumo and Tenryu said. They both charged at each other with flash steps and they were of equal ability, Hibari was using his tonfas while Tenryu as using his flames, they were explosions among explosions. " '''Takiritsu muchi'''" Tenryu shouted, and many flame whips appeared in a group, " let's see you dodge this." Tenryu commented. " I don't need to" Hibari replied and he channeled spiritual pressure into his tonfas and blocked every single attack from '''Takiritsu muchi''' with ease." so is that it" Hibari arrogantly said. " I have still got more, Takiritsu Taifu." Then a torrent of purpole flames came in a big typhoon and Hibari had no choice but to dodge, he dodged but then Tenryu said " '''Ryuketsu Funka'''" and a huge barrage of purple fire balls targeted Hibari and Hibari had to counter with. "'''Kumo no Harinezumi'''" and a whole bunch of purple hedgehogs were protecting Hibari." Well is that all." " Stop both of you" Kage demanded " Hey Mr Hibari do you wish to join our team, maybe one day you can vs me in combat." " hmmm, okay I'll take you up on that offer, but I'll only accept if nobody orders me around." " Fine I accept." Kage replied " well then let's go." Hibari said. Later on, at night Kage was thinking to himself " Well that's my second member." The Deceptive Mist